This project will develop an interactive multimedia program to provide education, support, and referral for informal caregivers of individuals with dementia. All users will receive a printed summary of information covered in the program. The Phase I CD-ROM won a national award. Phase II will expand the program and include a randomized clinical trial to evaluate the efficacy of the system on a diverse population of caregivers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Information, support and skills are needed for adult children and spouses to care for a family member with dementia. These resources are, however, difficult for individuals to access and costly for organizations to provide. This program will offer cost-effective, easy access to state-of-the-art information. Individuals will also be able to purchase versions of this program for viewing on a home computer or VCR.